Prior art recreational devices and swimming aids having buoyancy to support the user include a wide variety of flotation structures, such as chairs, rafts, ring tubes, collars, vests, etc. Of these, the devices which are not worn by the user are usually one-piece inflatable rafts or tubes and rigid structures, such as chairs and reclining lounges which are fitted with floats. While some of these devices have a limited degree of convertibility, they are basically unadjustable and intended for a single, fixed body position of the bather.